


Corruption

by YanderePuppet



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: And I have no shame at all, Consent Issues, I might decide to, I', In all it's dark and fucked up glory, It's not something I write often, M/M, Mind Control, PWP, Sefikura, Tentacle Porn, Yaoi, but occasionally, dubcon, literally just smut, m gonna toss all the smutty shit that I type on a whim in here.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanderePuppet/pseuds/YanderePuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud's attempt to relax and move on doesn't end so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: The prompt for this is a combination of literal prompt ideas that I found on searching on Pinterest. my sister picked a few of them out of the bunch I saved and... I made them into a combo. I think I left one out. Oh well.

 

“I have nothing to apologize for. She already said she didn't blame me.” He whispered out to the wind. “There's no point searching for forgiveness anymore if I didn't need it to begin with.” The wind picked up, swaying a few locks of blond as a translucent figure came into existence behind him. 

**_“She wasn't the only one you wanted it from, was she?_ ** _ ”  _ Asked the ghostly figure, tall and imposing and still as marble, not even its hair moving with the current gale. 

“You wish.” It was said stoically, blue eyes betraying nothing, but the statue figure behind him finally moved, lips twitching up slightly. It could sense the turmoil already. Green eyes glittered in malign amusement. 

**“** **_I know the flower girl did, but what about the other one? Or the child?_ ** _ ”  _ The voice goaded _. _

_ “ _ They have, as far as I know. If not, I'm at least earning redemption in their eyes.” And it was true, he'd been home more often. He could still be avoidant, but… He kept his avoidance to a bare minimum anymore. 

**“** ** _And what about me?”_** The ghostly figure finally addressed his main goal in the conversation, intrigued and on edge with anticipation. 

“Even if I cared or wanted it, you wouldn't give it, so why bother?” 

**_“What makes you think I wouldn't?”_** The taller entity pressed, obsession glittering dangerously in his emerald gaze. Sapphire eyes paid it no mind, continuing to drink in the landscape beneath the cliff.

“I know you.” While the blonde externally did nothing, the shrug was obvious in the tone of his voice. 

**_“Apparently not as well as either of us thought.”_** The demented figure chortled, eyes darkening in a way that would deter anyone else, but… **_“So stubborn.”_** He all but purred. The blonde ignored him pointedly, but that was to be expected. Especially because it _was_ Cloud he was dealing with. He traced the edge of the shorter male's neck, just below his hairline, leaning down in a way that could only be considered intimate, perhaps obsessive. Or as Cloud referred to it, _stalkerish._ As it was though, he was so used to Sephiroth being an asshole and acting like some sort of jealous lover or something he paid it no mind. The insane megalomaniac would go back to hating him in a minute, as always. Or, back to being angry (but it felt awfully hateful when he was.) His thoughts continued as air brushed his ear, accompanied by more sound from those not currently existent lips. **_“Not that I'd have you any other way,_** _Cloud_ ** _.”_** Even if he was over the fear he'd had before, he still shuddered. The way the man always said his name, that stupid sensual purr. Sensual in the same sense as everything about their relationship was, meaning not attractive in the sense of sex or romance, purely seductive in the manipulative, possessive way the man seemed to adopt specifically for him. It was irritating, but that stupid part of him always stirred at the sound. 

“Shut up.” He muttered. It wouldn't be enough to break him, no. But something about that tone was enough to weaken his defense and he  _ hated  _ it. But hate wasn't easy to recall as it should be, in light of something as distracting as those lips on his jaw, murmuring warmly and ghosting soft breath along his cheek.

**_“And all you'd have to do is ask. I'm far more than willing.”_ ** The purr continued, accompanied by fluttery kisses, arms snaking around his torso from behind. 

“As if I even want your forgiveness. I don't regret fighting.” What he did regret was his bodies weakness as all his blood left his head, rushing down. All the foreign DNA lit up like a beacon. He tried to focus on slowing his heartbeat, thinking of things that would tone down the arousal. He knew nothing would come of that anyway. The instinct the other man cared about was the one he couldn't keep in check.  _ Reunion. _ It was faint enough to resist, but his sanity would be depleted for a few days afterward, sending him into paranoia. Acting on it would be fruitless for more than one reason. Can't really join with a ghost, in all honesty. 

“You need new tactics. It's all too clear what you're trying, Sephiroth. It's not gonna work.” The blonde muttered in forced disinterest

**_“So you think.”_** The voice rumbled, one hand trailing lower. _That_ was new. The other slithered up to cup his face, easing him back till his head was rested where the man's chest and neck met, lips finding something more conventional to lay claim to. He remained unresponsive, his lips merely scowling and remaining closed. He ignored the hand fondling him, ignored the caresses the other hand had moved onto. New tactics or not, he wasn't that easy or weak. He focused on the fact that there was a buzzing sound, an itch in the back of his skull. That was all the reasoning he needed to decide that any thoughts of reacting weren't his own. **_“Beg then.”_** The man literally ordered, pulling away from his face. 

“No. Not from you, anyone else but you.” He said calmly before scowling again. Those hands were distracting, but not enough. The touches were too light to elicit response just yet. Those lips crashed into his again, harder this time, more forceful. He kept his mouth closed even still. A cold hand reached into his pants, rough now. He muffled his own moan at the sudden increase of pressure, biting his tongue just enough to sting. 

It worked for a little, but those hands kept going, those lips merciless in their attempt at conquest. He reminded himself that was all this was. Without a doubt. Just another method the man was using to make him susceptible to that stupid control over him. The throbbing he felt everywhere, especially the increases of the sensation as one of those hands finally wrapped around him, fingers encompassing the measly length. Speaking of hands, why hasn't he tried pushing away with his own? ...That thought didn't last very long. The various assaults not allowing for much focus. The other mind brushed it away from his own, as that hand tightened and began stroking. He gasped at the feeling and suddenly was intruded by a tongue. By this point, it was impossible not to react, he was slowly losing, betrayed by his own body of all things. That tongue teased him until he kissed back as fervently as though he would drown without it. A jolt of pleasure to his mind goaded him further, telling him that he'd made the right decision. The ministrations lower down became more pleasurable, his arousal no longer held back and his anatomy very keen on the attention it was receiving. And all too suddenly, those lips left his, and he actually  _ whimpered. _ If he was still in his right mind, he would've died of shame, but his  _ arousal _ had taken away his control, and shamelessly given it away to the monster that was feeding _ it _ . The hands slowed to a stop and he grew frantic, until they began to remove the cloth that had restricted the movement they could make. One of the hands tilted his face down, forcing him to watch as the other caressed hard, heated, throbbing flesh. And suddenly his mind went foggy with pleasure and he couldn't think clearly through all the sensations flooding him.  **_“Do you want me?”_ ** That voice purred, the dangerous edge to it only making it more erotic. 

“Y-yes.” Oh gods yes, and it was so wrong that he did! The hands stopped again, forcing him to the ground, where they lifted his head as the man stalked around till he was in front of him, naked as could be. A faint whisper teased his head, telling him that he was in love, that he wanted this. Absently, he agreed with it. The dirt hurt his knees, but it oddly only felt more pleasurable. The hand on his chin guided his face forward, a thumb along his lips telling him to part them. He did, flicking a tongue out at the other appendage before him as the thumb lifted away. Something “invisible” stroked him as he did, and without hesitation he opened his mouth wider, sucking anything he could reach. Whatever was stroking his own flesh sped up, making the hand from earlier seem like nothing. There was another, he could feel it. It parted his cheeks, shoving inside forcefully, and he moaned, causing the cock in his mouth to twitch. The tentacle, as that's the only thing it could be, continued its probing, a second entering in behind it. It was pain like nothing else, but he  _ enjoyed  _ it. He wanted more.  _ More.  _ He suckled harder and harder, bobbing up and down the length before him almost desperately, needily swirling his tongue around it even as the two tentacles in his rear continued to stretch and breech and fuck him so gently- the one in front not quite pumping him. His mouth was soon emptied of its guest, the third appendage joining the two tentacles as he was made to lean on to his elbows, his ass up in the air, the friction was too much and a little too abrasive and he had no clue how it all fit, but each appendage maintained a different rough erratic pace and he felt full and maybe overflowing as each of them pounded in again and again, so deep he could feel them in his chest almost. If he was normal that might have been alarming, but he wanted  _ more _ ! It got so much faster too, and harder. HE got More. It was so deep, and he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He couldn’t….. Then, theres was only one thing left, the tentacles pinning his wrists instead. Somehow, this felt better? He couldn’t think why it would though, but…. Holy Hel it did! And soon, he spilled himself all over  the ground.

**_“Look at that. You made quite a mess on yourself.”_ ** That voice came as it removed from inside him.  **_“You really must’ve enjoyed this, hm?”_ **

“D-don’t get used to it.” Cloud said, now that he had his bearings back. He still felt awfully dazed though, and his eyes felt tight (which he knew meant that the mindfuckery was still happening, he could feeling the itching in his skull too) so he couldn’t really snark back as much as he would like. And besides, when he turned, Sephiroth was already gone anyway. So much fro that. He’d have to just clean up and hurry on with his day like normal…. And never speak of this to anyone. 


End file.
